


Christmas Shopping

by toasty_fresh



Category: Blue Beetle - Fandom
Genre: Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 06:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toasty_fresh/pseuds/toasty_fresh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaime has ALL his Christmas shopping done. Seriously!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Shopping

**Author's Note:**

  * For [museofspeed](https://archiveofourown.org/users/museofspeed/gifts).



> It isn't much, but I hope you like! :D

“Did you buy your sister a Christmas present?”

“Of course, Mom,” Jaime said, in the middle of loading the dishwasher. “Why wouldn’t I buy Milagro a present?”

Bianca Reyes raised an eyebrow. “Are you _sure_ you bought your sister a Christmas present, mijo?”

“_S__í_, Mamá,” Jaime said, rolling his eyes. “Jeez.”

“Hm,” Bianca said, folding her arms. “And did you buy _Traci_ a present, Jaime Reyes?”

“Yes!” Jaime said, closing the dishwasher. “Obviously I bought my girlfriend I present! Am I done cleaning the kitchen, now?”

Bianca gave her son a highly suspicious look, but nodded. “I guess,” she said. “Did you get your father and me presents?”

“_Mom_!” Jaime said, throwing up his hands. “Can’t you even trust me to buy gifts for my own parents? Jeez,” he muttered, walking out of the kitchen. In the living room, his father waved to him from the couch where he and Milagro were watching a Christmas special on television.

“Got all your Christmas shopping done, mijo?” he called.

“_Yes_!” Jaime cried. “Dios mio, why does _everyone_ think I haven’t gotten any presents yet? I’m _done_, okay? I’m going to go hang out with Brenda, and we aren’t doing _any_ Christmas shopping _at all_, okay?”

“Okay, okay,” Alberto said, holding his hands up in a conciliatory gesture as Milagro sniggered and Jaime stomped out the front door. Outside, Brenda was waiting in the street in her convertible.

“So,” she said as Jaime climbed in, “mall?”

“Yeah, I guess,” Jaime sighed. “Brenda, would you _please_ help me pick something out for Traci? And my mom? And Milagro?”

Brenda snorted, stomping on the gas just a little too hard. “Just as long as you tell me you can at least shop for your _dad_ yourself, Blue,” she said, turning up the Christmas music blasting from her speakers as they sped away.


End file.
